rustrofandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Lloyd Kaufman
Select filmography As director All films from Waitress to Sgt. Kabukiman N.Y.P.D. were co-directed with college friend and Troma Vice President Michael Herz *''The Girl Who Returned'' (1969) *''The Battle of Love's Return'' (1971) *''Big Gus, What's the Fuss?'' (1973) (co-directed by Ami Artzi) *''Squeeze Play!'' (1979) (as Samuel Weil) *''Waitress!'' (1981) (as Samuel Weil) *''Queefer Madness (1981) (as Samuel Weil)'' *''Stuck on You!'' (1982) (as Samuel Weil) *''The First Turn-On!'' (1983) (as Samuel Weil) *''The Toxic Avenger'' (1984) (as Samuel Weil) *''Class of Nuke 'Em High'' (1986) (as Samuel Weil; co-directed by Richard W. Haines) *''Troma's War'' (1988) (as Samuel Weil) *''The Toxic Avenger Part II'' and The Toxic Avenger Part III: The Last Temptation of Toxie (1989) *''Sgt. Kabukiman N.Y.P.D.'' (1990) *''Tromeo and Juliet'' (1996) *''Terror Firmer'' (1998) (based on his book All I Need To Know about Filmmaking I Learned from the Toxic Avenger) *''Troma's Edge TV'' (1999–2001) (26 half-hour episodes) *''Citizen Toxie: The Toxic Avenger IV'' (2000) *''All the Love You Cannes!'' (2002) *''Parts of the Family'' (2003) (as Gabriel Lloyd) (co-directed by Léon Paul De Bruyn) *''Tales from the Crapper'' (2004) *''Make Your Own Damn Movie!'' (2005) *''Poultrygeist: Night of the Chicken Dead'' (2006) *''Splendor & Wisdom'' (2008) *''Direct Your Own Damn Movie'' (2009) *''Produce Your Own Damn Movie!'' (2010) *''Lenge: Legends of Troma'' (2011) *''Return to Class of Nuke 'Em High Vol.1'' (2013) *''Return to Class of Nuke 'Em High Vol.2'' (2014) As producer only *''Rappacini'' (1968) *''Sugar Cookies'' (1973) *''Silent Night, Bloody Night'' (1974) *''Mother's Day'' (1980) *''The Final Countdown'' (1980) *''The Dark Side of Midnight'' (1984) *''Screamplay'' (1985) *''Igor and the Lunatics'' (1985) *''Girls School Screamers'' (1986) *''Combat Shock'' (1986) *''Fortress of Amerikkka'' (1988) *''Dialing for Dingbats'' (1989) *''Class of Nuke 'Em High 2: Subhumanoid Meltdown'' (1991) *''Class of Nuke 'Em High 3: The Good, the Bad and the Subhumanoid'' (1994) *''Blondes Have More Guns'' (1995) *''DeCampitated'' (1998) *''Sucker: The Vampire'' (1998) *''The Rowdy Girls'' (2000) *''Parts of the Family'' (2003) *''Slaughter Party'' (2005) *''Mother's Day'' (2010) *''Teenape Vs. the Nazi Monster Apocalypse'' (2011) *''Mr. Bricks: A Heavy Metal Murder Musical'' (2011) *''Father's Day'' (2011) *''Hack Job'' (2011) As actor *''The Battle of Love's Return'' (1971) - Abacrombie *''Cry Uncle!'' (1971) - Hippie #2 *''The Love Thrill Murders'' (1971) - Squeegee *''Rocky'' (1976) - Drunk *''Slow Dancing in the Big City'' (1979) - Usher *''The Final Countdown'' (1980) - Commander Kaufman *''Rocky V'' (1990) - Drunk (Scenes Deleted) *''Cannes Man'' (1996) - Troma Chief *''Tromeo and Juliet'' (1996) - Bar Patron (Uncredited) *''Orgazmo'' (1997) - Doctor *''Terror Firmer'' (1998) - Larry Benjamin *''Tales from the Crapper'' (2003) - The Crap Keeper *''LolliLove'' (2003) - Father Lloyd *''Comic Book: The Movie'' (2004) - Himself *''Harry Knuckles and the Pearl Necklace'' (2004) - The Man in the Hat *''Slither'' (2006) - Sad Drunk *''Poultrygeist: Night of the Chicken Dead'' (2006) - Old Arbie *''Crank: High Voltage'' (2009) - Maintenance Guy #2 *''Gamer'' (2009) - Genericon *''Incest Death Squad'' (2009) - Mr. Reamburg *''Hanger (2009) - Melvina The Tranny'' *''Frankenpimp (2009) - Richard Rammer - The Reporter'' *''Super'' (2010) - 911 Man *''Killer Hoo Ha'' (2010) - Man in road *''Hatchet II'' (2010) - Hunter *''Tetherball: The Movie'' (2010) - Larry Lewinski *''Bloodbath in the House of Knives'' (2010) - Lawyer *''Caesar and Otto meet Dracula's Lawyer'' (2010) - Judge Stoker Browning *''SUPER'' (2011) - 911 Caller *''Caesar and Otto's Deadly XMas (2011) - Grandpa Denovio'' *''Hack Job'' (2011) - Rabbi Lloyd *''Fathers Day'' (2011) - God *''Creep Van'' (2012) - Disgruntled Car Wash Customer * Evil Head (2012) - Professor Raymond Knowby (Voice Only) *''The Angry Video Game Nerd'' (Episode: "Toxic Crusaders") (2013) - Himself http://cinemassacre.com/2013/04/30/avgn-toxic-crusaders/ *''LocoCycle'' (2013) - General Major Serje Krutsnetsoff *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' (2014) - Prisoner, cameo *''Angry Video Game Nerd: The Movie'' (2014) - Himself Post-production *''Spidarlings'' (2014) - Mr Banner *''Science Team'' (2014) - Science Team Elder *''Banjo'' (2014) *''Stick 10 Even More Swag: The United League of Stereotypes'' (2014) - Hoffman *''Escaping The Dead'' (Martin Sonntag, Dir.) - American Tourist, cameo (currently filming) *''Iron Sky: The Coming Race'' (2016) - cameo (currently filming)